


Mute's crush

by dxna



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Mute, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Humor, Glaz tries to be a wingman but is too tired to actually care, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxna/pseuds/dxna
Summary: Mute does not care about never being picked to be the team captain, which makes everyone confused. So when the Spetsnaz operators, who are rarely picked to be team captains, are picked to be the team captain for a match, Mark says something stupid and he's fairly certain that he's going to get murdered by Russians.





	Mute's crush

“Mark! Anyone seen Mark?” James’ voice echoed the hallway. Mark hid his face in the book he just started. Slowly, he closed his book and walked over to the source of the racket. 

“Stop yelling, I’m here.” Mark hissed. James merely chuckled and put his arm around the younger man. 

“Let’s hurry up, the old man wants a secret SAS team meeting.” 

“Well, you yelling my name wasn’t very secretive, was it?” Mark retorted, still pissed that James interrupted his reading time. James laughed loudly, which made Mark even more irritated. 

Once they got to their room, Seamus and Mike were already arguing about something. Once they saw Mark, however, they immediately piped down and gestured him to sit. Mark eyed them suspiciously. Something was wrong.

“What’s going on?” He asked, eyes darting from Seamus to Mike and then back to Seamus. Mike cleared his throat. 

“We’ve heard that the Spetsnaz operators are angry.”

“About what?” 

“Well, have you noticed how they are rarely picked as team captain during training?” Mark looked down and started to think about the last time Kapkan or Tachanka was team captain. What was it, a month ago? No, he would have remembered them barking orders at him in particular, since he was the youngest. Two months? No. Three-

“Mark.” Mark looked up and saw Mike’s worried expression. Shit, he must’ve been muttering to himself this whole time. 

“Sorry. Just trying to remember.” 

“Right. Anyway, they have complained to Six about this. But now that I remember-” 

“Mark was never the fucking captain of anything!” Seamus shouted loudly. James put his finger on his lips and shushed the hothead. 

“Secret meeting, Seamus, secret meeting,” James whispered. Seamus huffed and plopped himself down on a bed. 

“Well, I’m right, aren’t I?” Mark sighed. 

“Yes, but I don’t care about it.” He replied. Seamus looked up at him with disbelief. 

“I like to keep to myself, I don’t like giving orders,” Mark explained or at least tried to explain. 

“Still, it’s only right if they give you a chance. Those bloody idiots don’t know your potential!” James was frustrated. 

“No, boys. If Mark doesn’t want to, we shouldn’t force him. And Mark, I brought this up because I thought you were going to be mad about this.” Mike said as he put his arm on Mark’s shoulder. Mark laughed. 

“You were expecting me to flip the beds over and throw my books around?” He joked. Seamus and James turned their frowns into smiles as they laughed. Mike chuckled. 

“Sort of, yeah. Just, be careful, alright? You know those 4 Russians don’t like us much.” Mark looked down and nodded. He remembered when Fuze knocked over a new jammer prototype Mark was working on. Intentional or not, Fuze didn’t look sorry about it. 

Something told him he was going to get picked on by the Spetsnaz defenders way more now. 

***

“Your whole face is red,” Seamus stated, pointing his fork at Mark. It was lunchtime and the cafeteria was packed with operators chatting away about their matches. The SAS operators were mostly quiet, except for James who liked to be the one who started their conversations. The other 3 would give James curt replies, and then would proceed in finishing their food, not wanting to stay in the crowded cafeteria for too long. 

“Spicy,” Mute replied. 

“If the food was spicy, you’d be crying your eyes out right now.” James whistled.

“Mark has a cru-OW!” He yelped. Mark had just stomped on his foot and it felt more painful than getting shot in the same spot. Everyone turned to look at the SAS operators. All except the Spetsnaz, thank God. Mark would’ve left right there and then if they had looked.

“Keep your voice down, you bloody idiot,” Mike whispered harshly. James laughed. Seamus rolled his eyes and then turned back to look back at Mark. 

“What’s he mean?” Mark kept looking at his food. 

“Nothing.” 

“Mark, it’s fine. You can tell us any-” Mark jumped up before Seamus could finish his sentence. He then bolted out of the cafeteria, not saying another word. As he walked out the door, he could hear Dokkaebi following him with her recognisable quick steps. 

He stopped once he reached the lounge. He sat down on one of the chairs and put his hands in his hair. Dokkaebi sat next to him and put her arm around him, rubbing his arm as comfort. 

“Thank God for those gas masks, huh?” She joked, trying to lighten his mood. Mark sighed. 

“Fucking embarrassing. I’m so fucking embarrassing.” He was muttering to himself again. 

“Hey, only 4 of us know what happened. And hey, Kapkan may never want to be team leader again after that.” Dokkaebi was still trying to look at the bright side and Mark was not buying any of it. 

“The Spetsnaz must already know. You saw how they looked when James said that! They’re gonna sneak into my fucking room at night and kill me! Fuck!” 

“It’s not that bad, Mute.” 

“I fucking called him Daddy! How is it not that bad?” 

“Okay, calm down. Calm the fuck down, Mute. Caveira knows how to keep secrets, and Smoke won’t tell everyone, he’s loud but I don’t think he’s a tattletale,” Dokkaebi assured. Mark shrugged. 

“Smoke’s unpredictable.” 

***

“So, you called him…” 

“Yes, I said ‘Yes, Daddy’ when I received his orders,” Mark confirmed. Seamus looked pale.

“I thought you called your father-” 

“Yeah, see that’s the thing. Mark doesn’t call his dad Daddy. So I’m fairly certain that-” 

“Let me fucking talk, James,” Mark snapped. James grunted but kept quiet and sat down. 

“I did have a…uhh” 

“Crush on Kapkan?” Mike tried. 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh.” Mike was speechless. They always knew that Mark was gay but they imagined him crushing on one of the French or even Bandit. But Kapkan? They never would have imagined it. Kapkan was always harsh to the younger operator, scolding him and insulting him in Russian for the smallest mistakes. Seamus spoke up. 

“Why? He’s always treated you like shit.” Mark smiled. 

“I don’t know. He’s quiet and good-looking, alright?”

“Oh, kay.” Seamus also became speechless. James laughed at the sight of both of them. 

“Mark likes what he likes, boys. And who knows, maybe he liked it when you called him that. He didn’t seem disgusted at all,” James suggested, smirking. Mark groaned. 

“I’m going to bed.” 

***

Mark was awakened by loud knocks on the door. When he opened his eyes, Seamus was already at the door. 

“Glaz, what the fuck-” 

“Kapkan needs to talk to Mute.” Mark could hear the Russian accent and immediately hid inside his blanket. 

“He’s asleep. What time is it?” 

“2.30. Please wake him up.” 

“No. Talk to him tomorrow. Oi!” Mark heard the door slam wide open and footsteps walking towards him. Glaz’s footsteps were louder than this. These footsteps were quieter, like a hunter’s. 

“Mute,” Kapkan whispered. Mute made a soft displeased sound under the covers. 

“Talk to me, Mute.” 

“Okay, fuck off.” Kapkan chuckled. 

“Come on. Get out of there.” 

“It’s 2.30.” 

“I know.” Mark peeked out of the covers to look at Kapkan . 

“Then why are you here?” 

“If I try to steal you at any other time, you’ll run away.” There was a long pause. 

“...That’s true.” Mark finally said as he emerged from the covers. Kapkan gave him a smile and took his hand. 

“He’ll come back safely in the morning, Seamus.” Seamus rolled his eyes. He gestured them to get out, patting Mark’s back as he went, and then closed the door. He felt like a dad who just saw a boy lead his daughter into a limousine to go to prom. 

Mark looked back at Glaz. He looked tired, looked as if he was dragged to do this. Glaz looked at him and winked. Mark then turned to look at Kapkan, wondered how he could be taller than his own crush. Kapkan turned to look at Mark, smiled and stroked his hand with his thumb. Mark blushed hard and wished he had his gas mask on right now. 

They make it to Kapkan and Glaz’s room after what seemed like hours of quiet walking and staring at each other. Kapkan gently pushed Mark onto his bed. Mark turned to look at Glaz, who was already backing out of the room. 

“I’m going to go bother Shuhrat,” He said. Kapkan nodded, eyes still on Mark. 

“Maxim?” Kapkan turned to look at the sniper. Glaz said something in Russian, but Mark could only tell from his expression that it was advice. Glaz left right after and Kapkan turned back. 

“What did he say?” He asked curiously. Kapkan sighed. 

“He told me to be gentle with you.” Mark snorted. 

“That’s it?” 

“It means more to us,” Kapkan explained. As gentle as he could be, Kapkan pushed up Mark’s shirt and massaged his stomach. 

“Kapkan-” 

“You can call me Maxim.” Mark nodded. 

“Maxim. You told them about it?” Maxim shrugged. 

“Timur did.” Mark’s eyes widened. 

“He was there?” 

“Right behind the window, yes.” Mark’s face was as red as a tomato, he looked down at Maxim’s fingers on his belly. Maxim chuckled and rubbed his cheek. 

“It’s not embarrassing, Mark. I was shocked. Didn’t know you liked me at all.” Mark looked up into his eyes. 

“Did you like it when I said that?” Maxim chuckled and then smiled like the devil at Mark. 

“Yes, I did,” He replied before he went in to steal a kiss before Mark could say another word. The kiss was deep and hungry, and Mark moaned. 

“Daddy,” He teased and Maxim groaned. He ripped off Mark’s shirt and tugged his sweatpants down. Mark did the same to Maxim’s clothes. Maxim then proceeded to lick Mark’s stomach all the way to his dick. Mark moaned. 

“Daddy,” He whispered. Maxim looked up at him. 

“What was that?” He asked, slapping the younger man’s ass. 

“Ah, Daddy!” Mark squealed. Maxim grinned. He sucked on two of his fingers and slid them into Mark’s opening, using them in a scissoring motion and sliding them in and out, enjoying Mark’s moans. 

Mark felt like a whore, but he was fucking enjoying it. He moaned quietly and gripped Maxim’s hair as if he was hanging on to his dear life. 

“Daddy…” Maxim groaned again. He could not wait any longer. He quickly got some lube from Glaz’s drawer and poured the liquid onto his dick. He held Mark’s legs up and gave him another kiss before sliding into him. Mark’s moans became louder and louder after each thrust and it was not long before he had to come. 

“Daddy, please, I need to-” Maxim nodded and bent over to kiss him again. Mark’s cum shoots out of him and the white sticky liquid lands on both his and Maxim’s stomach. Mark cried and his legs gave way as he panted. Maxim was not done, however. Maxim continued to thrust in and out of Mark’s oversensitive butt. Mark squealed and moaned and tried to push him away, but Maxim did not stop until he came inside of Mark. 

Mark and Maxim, basking in the afterglow, looked at each other’s eyes. After a few minutes, they cuddled together. Mark, despite being taller, let Maxim rest his head on his own and hid his into the Russian’s chest. 

“You’ve never done this before,” Maxim suddenly said.

“Yeah. Too busy finishing my education, I think.” 

“Mmm,” Maxim answered, then he placed a kiss on Mark’s forehead.

“Can we do this again, Daddy?” Maxim laughed at Mark using the word again. 

“We’ll do it as much as you want to, my sweet rabbit.” Mark laughed. He was the hunter’s prey, and of all things, Maxim felt that he was a rabbit. 

“Sorry I’m such a dick to you.” 

“It’s fine. I know you mean well when you scold me or insult me.” The last part was a little sarcastic, and Maxim could tell. 

“I won’t do that again. Scolding, I will. Insulting, no,” He promised. Mark smiled. 

He thinks he’s met the one.


End file.
